Twilight's Children
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: Twilight is a little lonely, so she adopts two mysterious alicorn fillies! Please R&R! :D


twilight's children chapter one lonly and picking  
cindy's p.o.v  
i saw that twilight was clearly thinking to herself one day i said."twilight are you ok"well im just so lonly with you at the cutiemark crusader clubhouse and spike doing his chores im just so lonly even with my freinds around it feels like somthings missing"  
she said."why dont u just adopt a child"i sugested."be quiet im thinking"she said not lisening to me when she looked at me i roled my looked away."i know i can adopt two foals"she said."i smaked my forehead and said  
"u could go know"i suggested."yes,yes i should"she said walking out the door."BYE"i yelled."bye"she said.  
twilght's p.o.v  
i walked to the odoption center."um hello"i said."may i help u"she asked."er yes i'd like to adopt two unicorns"i said kinda nervous and excited."follow me"she said."ok"i said.i followed her i saw a room with an alicorn on it but it was silent i wasn't suprised though alicorns are really scarce now a days.  
then we made it to the room with the unicorns in it.i walked in"tell me if u find them"she rang then left me alone with the young ponys.i looked around to find kinda of like outcasts because they r picked on and they play i saw 2 little fillys playing by themselves but what really cuaght my eye was they were alicorns!  
one had hair just like rainbow's but it was braided but the other alicorn's mane and tail was black with 2 pink stripes but was braided too their coat color's r white."sup"a voice said."hello"said broke my thoughts.  
"oh hello"i said to the ponys i relized it was the alicorns."what's ur name"said the rainbow haired asked."duh she's twilight sparkle"said the black haired one."how did u know that"the rainbow haired one said."duh i did my research"the black haired one said.  
."what r ur name's" "my name is harmony"said the rainbow haired one."the name's lee i'm harmony's sis and we do not split up EVER"lee said."that's great"i didn't have their cutie marks yet they were also cindy's age.  
"will u 2 come home with me"i asked. they nodded."come on then" i led them down the hall we stopped at the door with the alicorn on it."why weren't u 2 in there"i asked."we r the only alicorns so we asked when we were able to talk to move it was too lonly"harmony said droping her head."it's ok"i told them.  
then we marched on until we got to the counter."i found my little filly's"i face lit up when she saw the 2 alicorns."oh thank u they have been here too long thank u"she thanked me."no um problem"i said."k few question's name:"she asked."twilight sparkle"i said."good i found u here"she said.  
"ok bye have a nice day"she said as i walked out.

twilight's children ch 2 home and school

cindy's p.o.v

twi walked in with 2-alicorns!?"um sup"i said to the other fillys i relized they didn't have their cutie marks.i screamed a happy scream."what"the rainbow one asked."r u hurt"the other one asked."no i'm just excited" i said "oh so what's ur name"they asked together."oh my name is cindy"i said."what r ur names"i asked."my name is lee"said the black haired one."and my name is harmony"said the rainbow haired one."cool"i said. twi laphed."ok time to go to bed"twi said"there is school tommorow go on" lee's p.o.v it was the next day i was nervous i've never been to a school before in my life we were always home walked to we got there the bell rang and we went inside."hello class my name is and y i'm interducing u ask well i see we have new students" said pointing at me and my sis."do u want to introduce ur selves"she asked."yes we would my name is harmony and this is my twin sister lee"harmony said."oh whats ur last name"she said."sparkle"we said together. everyone stared exept for cindy who said."big whoop." "hmm lets get on with our leason kids"said miss cheerlee. everyone tore their gaze from us. then when we had all our leasons finished the teacher said whoever wanted to stay for the drama club stay in class. only a few poines left the ones who didn't were either still staring at us or working the others were staying to be in the drama club."ahem applebloom,sweetiebell,and scootaloo stop staring at lee and harmony"the teacher said. "oh it's okay miss c"i said."oh. girls if u do not want to join the drama club get out"miss c said."nah we do it's just somethin caught our eye"a red haired filly spoke she had a country accent."what is it this time girls"miss c groaned."well i noiteced that the twins don't have there cutie marks"the red haired one sqwealed."i didn't noitice"two girls sqwealed with her. one had light puple and white hair with curls the other had purple hair that looked pretty cool."okay so today i will just tell u who the drama club leader is and lets see the leader is SWEETIEBELL"miss c all clapped exept for a tiara girl and a siliverspoon gal. harmony's p.o.v "come on lee mama's waitin' for us"i called as i walked out of the school two girls got in my way."um excuse me ur in my way"i said."oh we know blank flank"they both started laphing an annoying laph. i started crying and ran i ran faster than i i stopped i relized i was on an apple farm i heard voices above and behind i turned face still streaming with tears i went up and knocked on the door a pony came and answered the door she looked like a country pony but she had red hair and a pink bow on her head. meanwhile... lee's p.o.v "k sis i'm re-"i was cut off to find no one there."ok sis don't play with me i know ur here"i said i was starting to get scared i called out to the first pony i saw it wasn't a pony was it?"hey u"i said."yea kid"said the pony."um i lost my twin sis and i can't find her and i need some help"i said. but then i relized she had the same hair color as my sis."yea sure kid"she said. rainbow's p.o.v i meet this kid at the school house who lost her twin sister i agreed to help her."um what does she look like does she look like u because ur twins and all"i said."she lookes like u well her hair does her hairstyle is braided like mine except she has little pink bow's"she said. "oh cool"i said."ok what's ur mom's name."i asked hoping to get the right sighed."my mama's name is twilight sparkle"she said slowly."omg i know who ur mom is why didn't she tell me about u"i said suprized'maybe it was sapposed to be a suprize" i thought. "where r we going to search first"i asked."um well apples are her favorate food"she said meanwhile at the barn cindy's p.o.v we had found harmony outside crying we pulled her in."r u ok sweetie"i asked harmony rubbing her back"what happened"i asked."a g-girl w-with a tiara cal-called me a blank flank of course they r not the first but they were just awful"harmony said in anther wave of tears. "oh them they're only dimond tiara and silver spoon"applebloom said."don't let them get to u"i said."harmony really don't"scootz said."oh yea we forgot to introduce my name is scootaloo u can call me scootz"scootaloo said. "my name is applebloom just call me a.b."a.b. said."u can call me s. name iz sweetie bell"s.b. said."oh thats great-"harmony strated."we were wondering if u wanted to join the cutie mark crusaders"scootz said. "um ok i geuss"harmony said"wait my sister can join too right." "yea sure"a.b. said."HARMONY"i heard lee shout."lee is that u"harmony yelled."yea"she all went outside and saw lee infrount of rainbow dash."rainbow dash"scootz yelled."hey kid"rainbow said. "sister"harmony ran up to each other and hugged."lee these are my new freinds sweetiebell, scootaloo, and applebloom"harmony said."hi come on sis we have to go home momma's probablly worried sick"lee said pulling harmony along."ok"harmony said. harmony's p.o.v when we got home mamma was waitin for us when she saw us she ran up and hugged us."where have u been"she said."i got lost"i said not wanting to tell her i got bulled on my first day.

twilight's children ch. 3 cutie mark members

lee's p.o.v

"YOU WHAT"i yelled after hearing my sis say that she said we would be a member of the cutie mark crusaders."i-i-i d-d-didn't m-m-mean t-t-to"she studered.i was throwing stuff at her with my magic and i was flying and she was ducking behind mom's bed the whole house was appart mom was gone for the day and she was going to be back any munite and spike was with her cindy was with the cutie mark when my sis told me about the club i didn't like it at the door opened i stopped what i was doing 'oh no it's momma'i thought."wowwy what happened here"a voice said it was a complte stranger!"um who are you"i asked landing in front of had pink hair and a pink had ballons for a cutie mark."i am here fo-"she started but then she screamed and ran away."hmm i wonder who that was"harmony said coming over to me."i don't know"i said forgetting about what harmony had done then i relized- THE HOUSE!"harmony we have too get the house cleaned!"i cleaned the house franticly when we were done mom came in."wow girls you did a great job keeping this house clean."momma went over to the shelfes she gasped "what is it momma?"i asked."all these books are out of order look"momma said drammaticly."oh i see"i replyed."girls what happened here."she asked. "um there was an-oh i'll just tell you the truth. my sis said we had to go to be a cutie mark crusader and i got mad and i tore the house up trying to hit sis because i was mad at her."i said hanging my head in shame."it wasn't just her momma it was me i should have told her when you were here"harmony said also hanging her head."well at least you told me the truth but i'm still mad at you both"momma said."hey i've got a suprize for you" "what is it"harmony said getting up."you'll see"momma said.

twilight's children ch. 4 freinds  
harmony's p.o.v  
i was so excited about momma's suprize."we are going to suger cube corner?"lee asked."yep"momma we got inside there were five poines there."who are they momma"i asked."these are my freinds"she said.i hid behind momma."cool"lee said. which got everyones attention."HIY-"the pink one said."hey i saw you guy's at twilight's house" "yep i saw you too"rainbow said."you two know who my little fillys are?"momma asked."not exectly"the pink haired one said."yea i know their names"rainbow said"how do you know them rainbow?"momma asked."oh i met lee at the school house saying she lost her sister then we met her at sweet apple acres"rainbow said."is that so they said they got lost"momma said."well it wasn't entirly-oh i'll just tell you at home"harmony said quitly."well i geuss so on with the intro"momma said."my names PINKIE PIE!"pinkie yelled it hurt my ears i hid even more."i'm flu-"she said but thats all we could hear.i got out from be hind momma's backside."lee she said fluttershy"i muttered."how did you know?"lee asked."i could just tell"i muttered."howdey mah name's applejack whats your name little filly i didn't catch your name"applejack asked me.i shook my head and hid behind my momma."oh her name is harmony"momma said."oh ok twi"applejack said."i am em rarity."rarity said fliping her mane."hi rarity"lee said."oh well we best be off i've got to reshelve the library again"momma said."but darling didn't you just did that."rarity said."yea i did"momma said."my children decided to have a fight"momma said -chuckling?"oh well that makes sense."rarity said."i can take them off your hands i'm free today if you need help"rarity said."well i do have a lot of studies to get done well why not"momma said.

twilight's children ch 5 rarity's shop.  
rarity's p.o.v  
"ohh we're going to have so much fun together"i sqealed."yea so much fun"lee said.i ignored her."oh but sweetiebell, scootaloo, applebloom, and cindy are staying too oh well i geuss it could work they're only a bunch of kids"i said to no one in particular."and they are so adroble"i said regretting it."WHO YOU CALLING ADORIBLE"lee yelled her face red."now lee if ur going to be staying in my house you will NOT have an aditude like that"i said."sorry rarity i really don't have controll over myself"she said lowering her head i saw tears come out of her eyes."oh it's okay lee just please don't do that anymore at least try really hard not to do that again"i said in one of my most elegant and my most calming voice i could conjure up. as we neared my house i relized harmony had been queit the whole time.  
harmony's p.o.v  
i was behind lee the whole time i was so scared of rarity. she's a starnger she could be tricking mamma for all i know! but i could get used to her. we will never know!"harmony were are you darling" rarity said. i scooted out from behind lee and said."'ere i am miss"i said nevous i used one of my most elegant vioce. rarity gasped."you can speah like that i've always wanted to learn that accent"  
rarity sqwealed she was on the ground next to me as soon as she gasped i got behind my sister."oh um sorr...oh look we are almost there"she said we got in rarity's house. she called for sweetiebell."yea sis i'll be down in a min."sweetie at that sweetie came down and said."yea sis are the girls hear yet."sweetie said before she saw lee and i. but before rarity could answer sweetie sqweald."harmony, lee"  
"oh you already know each other"rarity said."i don't recall"lee said."i do"i said."well sweetie your freinds will be here any minutie"rarity said. rarity was right. applebloom and scootaloo and cindy came running in screaming like banshies exept for cindy she walked in queitly."be qiuet girls today we have geusts"rarity said."who"scootaloo asked."harmony and lee."rarity said."hey we know you your that girl that was crying on the tree house porch,"a.b. said. "yeah and you're the one who was looking for her,"scootz said, eyeing me scosipcously, i was tring to look as scared and inoccent as i could. "i could say hi,"Lee sugested. "no it's fine," S.B. said. "you want us to help you?"  
"what do you mean help us?"i blurted out, feeling a little embarassed. "Well get your cutiemark of course,"A.B. said. "i once knew mamma harmony and she said to be patient about our cutiemark, you guys wanna hear how our parents died?"Lee asked obviously trying to scare everypony. everypony shouted out yes exept for rarity. "well mamma told me not to do crazy things in our house in pegitropilis that had to do with my cutiemark, but like all fillies i didn't listen one day i went to far."Lee started."i was trying to do a firework display, i mean it wasn't exactly my fault the mayor told me i could, anyway it was by my house i was great at it but somepony messed with it because i went to get a drink after i worked so hard on the display. When i came back my house was on fire with my parents and sibs still in there exept for my acistant, my sister, harmony and we never ever saw our family again,"  
everypony gasped at the right times. "What an alwul story,"rarity said, wiping tears from her eyes, with magic, she even had black mascara dripping down her face."it's okay,"i said."i was very little, don't remember a bit of it."  
Lee's p.o.v  
"What happened after that?"scootz asked. "well i was blamed for it by the whole city of pegitropolis so they kicked us outta town and did i meantion that my mom and dad did a very great deal of work like um i can't remember what they did but our other sisters were elegant i really don't remember them. sad really, then we moved here, very hard to get here when your very very little. luckily because of my survival skills we were saved,"i said. "Whoa they acctully blamed you for killing your own parents?"S.B. asked."yes but i don't know if they're dead, i hope they aren't d- ... you know dead,"i said hopefully."i think i have a picture of me and my sisters,"  
i rummged through my sattle bag which was enchanted to an unlimitless bag."aha here it is!"i exclaimed. I held up a picture of a filly with pink hair. then another filly the same age with baby blue hair. then i saw Harmony and myself."oh all of you are so cute! Wait! Why are you and your sisters wearing crowns?"rarity asked. " Oh um no reason no reason at all!"I said queckly, stuffing the parchment back into my sattle bag. Then i got intrested in something else like rarity's buetiful curtains and pretended like the picture scene never happened. I can't let them know who we really are i only just remembered! I thought."okaaay that was wierd like very. Sis you've never acted nevous whats wrong?" Harmony asked. "um . . . I . . . nothing . . . it's nothing just a bad memory,"i lied. Then harmony came right up to me lit up her horn and used the magic to pull me upstairs. myself saying."ow ow ow that hurts."  
Then she pulled me upstairs. there were tons of fabric and mannakins and shelves and dresses and all kinds of things."what's up with you, Lee?"Hrmony asked."um . . . well you know the story i just told well we're from a . . . well we're princesses,"I said closeing my eyes."What?"Harmony asked."we're princesses! don't tell the others,"I said. You know how they say two times is the charm . . . well in this case it's true because the second time i said princesses Harmony passed out. "Rarity do you have a bed?"i yelled. "what ever do you mean daling?"Rarity asked from downstairs. "Um Harmony fell asleep. . .she needs her beautiy sleep," I lied. So rarity put Harmony in her bed. "She looks like she fainted," Rarity stated. "yeah she always looks like that," I told her.

_**Sorry for the sudden change I'm about to**_ _**make. - HarmonyDash!**_

Twilight's Children ch. 6 Freaky Family Reunion  
Scene one: Pegitropolis, Eqwestria sunday 2:09 P.M.  
Althea: Mommy have thou found our sissies?  
Althea was worried sick so was her mother.  
Queen F: No i'm afraid not.  
Queen F: Remember that terrible day when we lost Lexi and Lany?  
Althea: Yes mother and it does not please us. I remember father banishing them because Lany burned some rich guys house down.  
Queen F: And that is why thy father is gone.  
Patrick, the gaurd, walked in.  
Patrick: My lady!  
Queen F: What is it Patrick?  
Queen F stands up.  
Patrick: It's Lexi and Lany they have been found.  
Queen F: Where?  
Patrick: Somewhere in Ponyville.  
Queen F sat back down and grabbed a cup of tea.  
Queen F: Thou shall search for them.  
Patrick: And according to this their names aren't Lexi and Lany they are Harmony and Lee.  
Queen F dropped her half-full cup o' tea and it shaddered to pieces.  
Althea: Mother we will search for them.  
Queen F: Thou shall not do so.  
Clover, Althea's sister, walked in.  
Clover: Please i'm great with survival. i'm Lucky.  
Queen F: Great thou heard too. Fine thou may go.  
Althea and Clover: Yes!  
Queen F: But Patrick hast to go with thou.  
The Princesses groaned.: Fine.  
Scene 2: Forest time 7:10 P.M. sunday  
Althea: Ugh Patrick carry me my hooves are killing me!  
Patrick: You're fine princess I belive we're almost there. Right Clover?  
Clover: Of course not silly. But by my calculations we will arive in about two days.  
Althea: What! Ugh Patrick carry me then.  
Clover: Don't be silly the trees will help thou.  
Althea: Wha?  
Clover: The trees they . . . listen to me.  
Althea: That's weirder than cutiemarks.  
Clover shrugged.  
Clover: Yeah i know.  
Clover made a thinking face, then the tree limbs moved and scooped up Althea.  
Althea screamed,: I didn't think thou where sirious!  
Clover: Oh no i was serious sis.  
Althea: I know that!  
Clover: Besides what's with thou and walking?  
Althea: Nothing now!  
Clover: OK.  
Then Clover tapped her hoof on the ground and the branches dropped Althea.  
Althea: Owww.  
Clover: Sorry the tree got mad at thou for argueing with me.  
Althea: That's Great.  
Althea brushed her dress off with her feather duster using her magic.  
scene three: ponyville also 7:10 P.M. sunday  
Harmony: mommy you're here!  
Twilight: Of course i am my little filly.  
Twi hugs her fillies, Harmony and Lee.  
Lee: Harmony passed out! (Fast)  
Twi: What?  
Harmony: Nothing.  
Twi eyed Lee suspiciously.  
Twi: Okaay, Applebloom come on i have to take you home!  
A.B: Okay Twi.  
Twi: K and i'll be helping AppleJack too so Harmony and Lee can help you with your chores.  
AB: K.  
Twi: First we need to get parchment, quils, and ink.  
scene four: Outskirts of Ponyville 7:13 A.M. Tuesday (This is half play half story)  
Clover: Guys we're here!  
Althea: Finally I need a bath!  
Patrick: Oh my feet hurt.  
Clover: Thou two are babies.  
Althea(smiling): Thank thou.  
Clover: Ugh lets just get to a store or something.  
They walked for what seemed like forever until they saw a barn they were hungrey, tired, and sore so they went to the barn.  
When they did get there there were tons of ponies there but they didn't seem to notice the princesses and the gaurd until they passed out from tiredness and starvation and dehidration.  
AppleBloom: Hey sis There's two fillies and a stallion come on!  
AppleJack: What the hay! Who are they?  
AB: I Don't know somepony just told me but they had passed out in our front yard.  
AJ: Well come on then ya'll needed to tell me earlier.  
When they got there there were tons of ponies around the fillies and the stallion.  
AJ: What are ya'll doin' around these young fillies and this stallion?  
Big Macintosh: They look like they took a hike from Canterlot.  
AJ: That can't be! These weak little fillies and even the stallion would have died before they got here.  
The Princesses moaned and patrick muttered something about food.  
AJ: I know. I'll call the Hospital for help.  
Mare: But that will ruin our family reunion!  
AJ: I know ya'll but this is important.  
Mare: OK  
So AJ went and got a phone and called the hospital.  
scene five: Hospital 7:14 A.M. Tuesday(more story less play)  
AJ's P.O.V  
"OK we'll be right over to pick them up," the nurse said. "OK i'm goin' with them," i said then i hung the phone up. "I'm going with them, just to make sure."  
In about three min. flat the ambulance came and pulled in and put the two fillies and the stallion in. Then I hopped in with the fillies and the stallion.  
3 min. later  
"Ok we'll just put them in room twenty," The nurse said taking us to the room. In we went. "The docter will be in shortly," She said. "Do you know their names?"  
"No ma'am," I said. Then she walked out. A couple min. later the docter came in. "Hello AppleJack," He said. "What's the trouble?"  
"I found these fillies and the stallion right in the middle of my family reunion," I said. "I see," The docter said. "Well this is obvious they're dehidrated."  
"Well how in tarnation did they do that?" I asked. "They just don't drink water," the docter explained. So the docter gave them lots of water and in a couple of minutes they were awake. "where are we?" the pink haired one moaned. "You're at the ponyville hospital," The docter said. "Who are thou?" The blue haired filly asked. "What the Hay," I said. I didn't know ponies still talked using 'thou' and 'thy'. "Um i'm The hospital's docter," He said. "A - and i'm AppleJack," I stammered. "Oh. Hi mare AppleJack and stallion Docter i am Althea and my blue haired sister is Clover oh and that's Patrick," Althea said. "You three may leave if you feel alright," the docter said. "Yes we will," Clover said, getting up. "We can take care of ourselves for mother would be mad if we just layed around!"  
"We're on a mission!" Patrick yelled also getting up as did Althea. "A mission. What kind of mission?" I asked. "We're looking for our sisters Lexi and Lany. We have info that they're here," Clover said. "Where did yah'll say you were from?" I asked. "Duh. From pegitropolis," Althea said. "Um Lady Althea they don't know about Pegitropolis," Patrick said. "Oh," Althea said. "I - i'll let thou take over,"  
"In your town their sisters are known as Harmony and Lee," Patrick said not delaying. "What the hay!" I shouted for I knew Harmony and Lee. "What is it? Are thou hurt?" Althea asked. "Nah. Just I know a Lee and Harmony," I said. "Really can thou show us?" Clover asked. "No Clover we must wait so we don't look suspicious," Althea said. "Thou are right. AppleJack can thou take us to thy house?" Clover asked. "And keep it secret please."  
"Sure!" I said enthusiasticlly.

"Well here it is," I said. "I'm in the middle of my family reunion you can hang with Applebloom," I contiued. "She's hanging with her cuz, Babs seed. I'll get her, Applebloom!"  
"Sis you're back!" Applebloom exclaimed, running up. "Oh they're here too."  
"yes sis can yah'll keep a secret for me and Babs too?" I asked. "I geuss," A.B. said. "Don't tell anypony about Althea, patrick or Clover," I said. "Ever!"  
"Which one is Althea, patrick, and Clover?" A.B. asked. "I'm Clover and this is my Pink haired twin sister Althea and that that brown haired fella is Patrick," Clover said. "Howdey!" Applebloom said with a smile on her face. "My name's Applebloom! Follow me," Applebloom said. "Okiedokie," Clover said. "Yes i shall follow," Althea said. Patrick shook his head. "I am grown. I am not a colt."  
"Yah'll can go on anyway," I said. "OK," Patrick said.  
Babs seed's p.o.v  
"Babs!" Applebloom yelled. "Where are you?"  
"I'm coming cuz!" I yelled. I sweved around my pony reletivies and then i stopped right at somepony's hooves. "Hi," I said. The pink haired pony giggled. "Hello my name is Althea."  
"And my name's Clover Althea's twin sister," The blue haired pony said. "I'm Patrick. You can say i'm well their protector," A brown haired stallion said. Althea had a pink mane and tail it was styled like well on the left side it was braided and the other was straight she had a tiara just like diamond's tiara. But with Clover she was a big difference from her sister she. She had a straight baby blue mane and her tail was braided baby blue. She had a pink bow in her mane and tail. Patrick had a brown mane and tail gruffy style and a uniform, fancier then any i'd ever seen. "Never seen you 'round here when i was visiting. Where did you come from?" I asked. "Pegitropolis. Where are thou from?" Clover said. "One what is pegitropolis? Two why do you speak like that?" I asked. "One pegitropolis is our home it is in equestria. Two it 'tis family tradition that i speak using 'thou' and 'thy'," Althea assured us. "So what do you guys do? What do you like?" I asked. "I like fashion and books usially if i'm not styling myself i'm reading!" Althea said. "I am a naturist I love nature and reading," Clover said. "Well all be darn! Twi likes reading too a lot!" Applebloom said. "I like hard work and camping and trying to find my cutie mark with my crusaders um lets see I like hanging out with my family!"  
"I like to be with my family too!" I said. Then Clover started bawling. "Shh Shh. It's Okay sis," Althea said in a soothing voice. "What happened?" I asked. "Thou didn't do anything. It's just Clover and I have had a rough past," Althea said. "What kind of past?" Applebloom asked. "Well our father banished our little sister and my other twin sister because they blew up a rich guys house," Althea said. "Wait, wait I know that story!" Applebloom said. "How?" Clover asked. "Well Harmony and Lee mentioned the story at -" Applebloom started. "Wait! What thou know our sisters?" Althea asked.  
"Your sisters are Harmony and Lee?" Applebloom asked. Althea gritted her teeth. "Yes. But their names were Lexi and Lany."  
"What they never told us that!" Applebloom exclaimed. "Because they didn't know, apparently," Clover said tears trickling down her face. "I geuss daddy put a spell on them to make up some excuse," Althea said. "Well Patrick Thou're going to be our pretend uncle who tried to hurt us so we're kind of outcasts so we'll go to Lee and Harmony's house and tell their guardian that we almost got hurt by our uncle and she or he will feel bad for us try to hurt thou back but i plead not because thou will be pretend family yes Althea we'll have to get dirty," Clover said in less than a minute. "Wow good plan! But where will you stay?" I questioned. "Well do thou have a place we could sleep because tis getting dark." Althea declared. "Yeah follow us!" I said. We ran off into the woods of apple trees. green, red, and brown blurs passed us as we ran. Then we stopped at our cutie mark crusaders club house. "Wow! What is this place?" Patrick asked. "It's beautiful!" Althea cried out. "It is the cutiemark crusader's clubhouse!" Applebloom and i squealed in unison. "OK goodnight!" patrick said as they went into the club house.  
Sceane six: School Monday 8:29  
"Bye Patrick," Clover said. "We're going to School."  
"Bye," Patrick said. So off they went to the school. When they got there there were tons of fillies and colts. Applebloom and two fillies. One filly had purple hair and an orange coat her mane and tail were messy. The second filly had a curly light pink mane and tail and Babs was there too. But then Althea reconized two other fillies that had just arrived. One had a black mane and tail with two pink stripes and her coat was white her mane and tail were braided. It was none other than Lany. The other filly had a white coat and her mane and tail were the color of a rainbow and they were braided. She was Lexi. They went in. Althea and Clover put sticks in their hair and made their hair as messy as they could. And the night before Clover had acedintly fallen down a canoon. Then they walked into the school house. As every- pony else walked in the teacher said:"OK class tod- what?"  
Althea and Clover were walking to the back as she said so. "Um excuse me you two in the back! Who are you?" She asked. "Um we're new. New to school new to town," Althea explained. everypony was staring at Althea and Clover. "I'm Clover and this is my twin sister Althea we are in fact new to this town," Clover translated. "Where did you come from?" the teacher asked. "Grrrr Canterlot," Clover said. "Why are you growling?" A filly with an orange mane and tail asked. "Because our uncle was trying to hurt us so we ran," Althea said. Clover had been holding up her front left hoof for she had put big brusies. "We accully just got here," Clover said. "What happened to your hoof?" A filly with a tiara snorted. "Oh that I twisted or broke my ankle no biggie," Clover said. "Didn't it hurt?" the filly with a purple mane asked. "Yes at first it did," Clover said truthfully for she had accully sprained or broken it and gave themseleves real brusies on accedent. "Well we need to get you two to a doctor," the teacher said. "Class recess and I have to take these poor fillies to the doctor."  
"Oh Fluttershy dear can you help us?" The teacher asked as the whole class went outside. "Sure anything for a good friend," Fluttershy said in a delicate voice. "Oh good! Watch the fillies and colts while I take these poor fillies to the doctor," The teacher said pointing a hoof at Althea and Clover. "Oh my what happened to them?" Fluttershy asked. "They were running away from their uncle who had tried to hurt them," The teacher explained. "Ouch but how did she sprain her ankle?" fluttershy asked pointing at Clover. "I can tell it's sprained. I just can. Or broken."  
"I was running in the woods with my sister and I tripped and sprained it," Clover explained trying to sound hurt. "I'll help you Cheerlee. I'll watch the ponies," Fluttershy said. "Thank you fluttershy," cheerlee thanked. "Come on girls lets get you to a doctor."  
Then they walked off.  
sceane seven: Ponyville Hospital monday 8:35  
Clover's p.o.v  
"Over here in room twenty," the nurse was telling us. The teacher nodded her head. Of crouse I was hopping in fact I was hopping because my front left foot was sprained it was sprained so much it might just be broken. I had really sprained or broken it by tripping over a ledge that I didn't see I mean i'm an alicorn but i'm an unluky duck. My magic failed and so did my wings. We went into room twenty. "We're going to do a cheak because you were here before," The nurse said. "Wait they've been here before?" Cheerlee asked. "Yes. It was accully just yesterday so these have to be recent," The nurse said. I nodded. "It was recent."  
"yes I'll do you first Clover. Tempature first," the nurse said as she stuck a themomiter in my mouth. It hurt my tounge and I had to hold it down with my tounge. "OK you can take it out," the nurse said. I spit it out quickly and handed it to her. "Oh my that's high!" the nurse said in a shocked expression. "What?" I asked. "It's one hundred degrees!" Cheerlee said looking at the thermomiter. "One Hundred are thou for real?" I asked. I was defenintaly freaking out. "You speak like that?" Cheerlee asked. "And yes i'm for real."  
"Don't worry about it right now though i've had worst," the nurse said as she stuck anther thermomiter into Althea's mouth. "K you can take it out now," the nurse instructed. Althea handed the thermomiter to the nurse. "It's good you don't have a fever," the nurse continued. "All right then the doctor will be in anytime soon."  
"OK," Cheerlee said. Then the nurse walked out. I went under my covers I had a feeling I was going to be staying here for a while. "One hundred degrees!" Cheerlee said. "I-i-i don't know how it happened," I said from under my blankets. "Fevers just happen sis," Althea said. "No I was clean I wasn't cold How else could I get a fever there's no other option," I said, Sneezing. "Bless you," Cheerlee said. "Thank thou," I thanked. "Aha! maybe it's an allergy thing I had plants and twigs in my hair. We had fallen off well a cliff with plants and I rolled on that cliff," I said, coughing. "It makes sense," Althea said. "How does that make sense?" cheerlee asked. "'cause I'm allergic to some sorts of plants i'm not sure what they are called," I said. "OK I geuss it does make sense," Cheerlee said. Then the doctor came in. "Hello Althea and Clover how are you today?" The doctor asked. "We fell off a cliff," Althea said truthfully for we had fallen off a cliff. "Oh my how did you manage that?" The doctor asked. "We - ACHOO - were walking and tripped and there was a cliff and we fell off it," I said. "Well I see," He said, looking at a peice of paper. "I see you have a fever of one hundred degrees and Althea you have tons of cuts," The doctor said. Do Althea first please, I thought. Then the doctor went over to Althea and aynalized her. "Does it hurt anywhere particular?" Doc. asked. "No not really except for the brusies and cuts," Althea said. He cheaked all over her espessially her cuts and brusies. "All we'll have to do is patch up the cuts and you'll be fine," Doc. said. Then he walked over to me I was hiding my face in the covers. "Come on out you don't have to be scared Clover," Doc. said. So I pulled the cover out of my face with my right hoof. He looked me up and down. "Does it hurt anywhere in particular?" He asked me. I just nodded my head. "Can you show me?" He questioned. I pionted to my left hoof. "Hmm I can't tell if that's a sprained or a broken hoof," Doc. said. He touched one little part of my hoof and I said: "Ouch that hurt!"  
"Sorry Clover. I think you need an X - ray," Doc. said. "A - an X - ray?" I said so scared that my heart pounded on my chest. "Yes they're pictures that show the bones of a pony," Doc. explained. I looked over at Althea. Maybe this wasn't such a good Idea, I thought, I mean I didn't mean to fall off the cliff. "But first we need to sort out that fever."  
"Um Doctor we think it's allergy's," Althea said. "That could be the case," He muttered. "But it's the worst case i've ever had with allergy's."  
"Yeah but when Clover gets allergies they're bad," Althea said. I nodded. "What happened the last time?" Cheerlee asked. "Well I had a fever of two hundred. I was dehidrated. I was starving. Stuff like that," I said. "What? How did you cure it?" Cheerlee asked. "It took us a while to figure it out but we did figure out that it's a four leaf Clover," Althea said. "Makes sense that is your name," Cheerlee said. "Yes it does but where are we sapposed to find one? It's august," Doc. said. "I don't know just make me suffer until thou finds one," I suggested. "Okay we'll just do the X - ray instead," Doc. said. "O - ok," I whimpered. "Can you follow me?" He asked. Cheerlee smacked her forhead. I nodded. "Follow me then," he ordered. I clung onto the the bed and shook my head. "Would you like to take a ride to the room on the bed?"  
I gluped and I nodded my head. "Can Althea came too?" I asked, truly scared. "Yes, She may come," Doc. said. Althea went over to the bed and climbed on and hugged me. This wasn't part of the plan, of course, we were sapposed to learn and go home with Lany and Lexi, but Cheerlee caught us. Nurses came in and pulled the bed along the hallways. Then we went inside a room and stopped. "Will this X - ray thingy hurt?" I asked. "No of course not. I'll tell you what to do," He said. "OK," I said. "K just put your hoof on this table," Doc. instructed, patting a table. So I did. I put my hoof on the table there were tiny lights for a while and then nothing. "All right the nurses are going to take you back and i'll be round after while," Doc. said. I nodded then we left.  
Doc.'s p.o.v  
I looked at the pages and relized this was a sirious broken hoof. So I went back to room twenty. When I got there I said: "There's bad news and there's good news. Which first?"  
"Ah bad," Clover said. She was lying in bed. "The bad news is your hoof is broken siriouly and the good news is it will heal up in a couple of weeks," I said. "Really? What will I do? Be bored Bob?" Clover groaned. "Your sister has to leave, but she can visit!" I exclaimed. "All's we need to do is patch you up," I told Althea. So I bandged Althea up and then Clover. Then Althea and Cheerlee left.  
sceane eight: School house monday 9:35  
Althea's p.o.v  
We walked all the way back to the school house and walked in. It wasn't crazy, but peaceful. "Oh you're back!" Fluttershy said. "Yep um class should already be out by now," Cheerlee said. "Class dismissed!"  
"What happened to the other filly?" Fluttershy asked. "She has a um a broken hoof," I said. "Oh how terribale," Fluttershy said. "Uhu but where am I going to stay?" I asked. "You can go to the Ponyville orphanage," Fluttershy suggested. "That would be great! Where is it? you can just tell me i'm good with directions," Althea said. "Well you go straight for a half a mile then turn right. That should be the entrance to the square then you ask for directions there," cheerlee said. "Thou'd really trust me alone?" I asked. "No," Cheerlee said. "I'll take her there or where ever she wants to go," Fluttershy said. "That would be awesome if you could please?" cheerlee asked. So Fluttershy and I walked off towards the square. When we got there I said: "Fluttershy do thou know a place that has a filly with a light pink and white mane?" I asked. "You mean sweetiebell?" Fluttershy asked. "Her big sister is Rarity."  
"Yeah," I said. "But why -" Fluttershy asked. "Thou said Thou'd take me anywhere," I said. "O - OK come on," Fluttershy instructed. We walked on for what seemed forever, but we finally got to a carousel biulding and in fact it was called carousel boutque. Fluttershy knocked on the door. "Rarity," Fluttershy called. The door opened. "Oh fluttershy what a suprize! What are you doing here?" Rarity asked. "Um i'm here to give you this filly she uh stumbled across me and you know fashion better than anypony I know and she's dirty," Fluttershy explained, nuzzling me. "Oh my! You are dirty get inside quickly!" Rarity instructed. So I went in Fluttershy left and Rarity pulled me into a bath. "Ow that burns!" I said. "Oh it's the soap cleaning the dirt out of your cut," Rarity explained. "Sis why are you making such a racus I'm trying to have fun with my friends," I geussed her to be Sweetiebell so she said that. "Now Sweetiebell i'm helping somepony out," Rarity said. "Who is that?" Sweetiebell asked. "I don't really know Fluttershy dropped her off," Rarity explained. "I'm Althea," I said. "I know you! You're that filly that had to go to the hospital because you were all scratched and brusied," Sweetiebell realized. "And you have a sister that stayed there."  
"Yes, but really somepony did find me wondering around!" I argued. "Now girls stop! Sis i'm aiding her no matter what her story is because she is dirty," Rarity said. I stopped immiediantly. She sounded like Lexi and Lany when we were little, but Sweetie kept argueing. Saying something like "She's a homeless stray along with her sister!" and "You can't clean her you'll get attched to her!". "Stop! You remind me of my sisters!" I yelled. Sweetie stopped as I said so. "Sisters?" She asked. "Yes two more of them," I said. Then I hit myself on the head. "Who are they?" Rarity asked. "Please don't tell anypony," I pleaded. "I will not," Rarity said. "Nor will I," Sweetiebell agreed. "My sisters are Lany and Lexi also known as Lee and Harmony they used to fight all the time. Like real fights but argueing too," I said. Sweetiebell's and Rarity's mouths fell open. "You know them," I said. "Yeah but how'd they -" Sweetie faltered. "The story was true a little maybe," I said. I told them about Lee blowing up one of the rich guy's house. "So you're the one from the picture!" Sweetie relized. "Um . . . What picture?" I asked. "BRB," is all Sweetie said before she ran out of the shop. Minutes later she returned with Lany and Lexi. Their eyes were wide and their mouths open. The secret was out we were sisters. "Where's the picture?" I asked tonelessly. "Here," Sweetie said she threw it to me and I picked it up with my magic. As I saw the picture of me and my sisters I got misty eyed and threw the paper down. "Is it true that you're?" Lexi as I remember it asked. "Our sister?" Lexi and lany said together. "Yes and Clover she's our sister too but she's in the hospital with a broken hoof and a very high, high fever," I explained. "And thy names aren't Harmony and lee they are Lexi and Lany."  
"What?" Lany shrieked.  
"Come on! We need to visit Clover!" I said. "Bring anypony please!"  
"OK I will," Rarity said.  
meanwhile at hospital  
Clover's p.o.v  
"What am I sapposed to do?" I asked myself aloud. The docter had put my hoof in a cast after my sister left. Hopefully she was doing something to find Lexi and lany aka Harmony and Lee. It hadn't been five minutes before I got bored. Just then the nurse walked in with Althea patrick and a ton of other ponies. I put my ears back. "H - hello," I whispered. "Oh you poor thing!" A pony with a pink mane said as she rushed to my side. "My name's Fluttershy."  
"Thou are very k - kind," I stuttered. "What?" A Mare with a indigo mane said. "That isn't even a languge."  
"Yes it is," Althea said. "We pegitropolians use Thou and Thy it is tradition."  
"You're our sister?" Two fillies one had A rainbow mane and the other filly had a black mane with two pink stripes asked in unison. "Yes she is and it's thou're not yoou're or how ever thou says it," Althea said. "Explination, Althea?" I asked. "I just thought it would be nice," Althea said. "Well i'm Twilight Sparkle I love to read my books," Twilight said. "My name's Rainbow Dash I love to fly really fast," Rainbow Dash explained. "I'm Pinkie Pie I love throw some parties for new ponies," Pinkie Pie screamed. "I'm fluttershy I love my caring animals and i'm really shy," Fluttershy muttered. "I'm Rarity I love to make my dresses," Rarity said. "I'm Apple Jack," A.J. said. "I know that," I said. "I love to be on my farm with my family," A.J. continued hugging her little sis, AppleBloom. "I'm Applebloom I want to find my cutiemark someday," AppleBloom said. "I am Scootaloo and as do I," Scootaloo said. "Ditto! I am sweetiieBelle I also love to sing, but not in front of other ponies," SweetieBelle said. "Ditto again! I am cindy but I also love to read," Cindy said. "I am Harmony or Lexi i'm really really shy sometimes and I love my sister," Lexi said. "I'm Lee well Lany! I want to find out who I am," Lany said. "Nice to know thy live's compasion," I grumbled turning on my side. "And thou sung it perfectly."  
"Sis I brought these ponies to cheer thou up they say they have a special power called the magic of friendship," Althea said. "What is that?" I asked. "I still can't believe you don't know what the magic of friendship is," Rainbow Dash said. "We come from a place thou've never heard of so we're kinda in hiding," Althea said. "For what?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Our Father he had the greatest magic in the whole demensian but that magic corupted him and he's evil now," Althea said, darkly. "I thought Celestia was the most powerful," Twi said. "No! And my dad is seeking rule over equestria he'll probably take Pegitropalis first then Canterlot then Cloudsdale then Ponyville and Then everywhere else," Althea said raising the fear. "Besides Our dad Twilight is the strongest pony I've ever met," I said still on my side. "Yes! I knew it!" Rainbow said shooting into the air. "M - me?" Twi asked. "Yes. But don't get over joyed thou must learn to contain it if thou do," Althea warned, but it was to late Twilight was squealing way too over joyed. "And only I can teach thou," I said, which shut her up but it was true I was the only pony alive who knew how to contain the greatest powers. "Then why didn't you help your dad?" A.J. asked. "Well I was too young," I said. "All we know is that our dad was star swirled the bearded, but his great magic turned him into Ponyzilla the evil side of my father," Althea said. Twilight dropped a book she had just picked up. "You're Star swirled the bearded's daughters?" Asked a dumfonded Twilight. "Um yeah so are Harmony And Lee or that's what thou call them but me and Clover don't," Althea said. " What are your real names?" Pinkie asked. "Harmony's name is Lexi and mine's Lany," Lany said. "Oh cool," Rainbow Dash said. "I knew we'd never get ANY peace until we died!"  
"Stop being dramatic Rainbow," Rarity said. "Right back at ya! You've only been close to death a few times! I can recognize it when I see it!" Rainbow barked.

*_**That's it for now I'll make more, but if anyone can send me a PM on how to make chapters I would love that, Peace out- HD!***_


End file.
